


A true love kiss

by atheandra



Series: Shieldshock Stories. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Mistaken Identity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt on Tumblr: </p><p>Darcy confuses Steve and Johnny at a Tony Stark Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A true love kiss

**Author's Note:**

> See end note for original prompt 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to @justduck82 for the advise on tags

**A true love kiss.**

Contrary to popular believe among the superhero community, SHIELD wasn’t the first one there to help with the Dark Elves aftermath, the Fantastic Four were or more accurately an utterly bored Johnny Storm who was late anyway but was nice enough to make a show of himself and get the attention away from Thor’s helpers as he had the audacity to call Darcy, Jane, Erik and Ian.

SHIELD and Tony Freaking Stark had come next, and forced the little helpers to follow them back to the States because according to Director Fury and Iron Man, now that they had been by Thor’s side on international television they were in real danger. Living in New York, had its advantages living near Johnny Storm was definitely not one of them Darcy quickly decided.

Darcy changed her mind about him, after he saved her from her ‘intern’ Ian who turned out to be a not so intern/student Hydra spy, she agreed to a coffee, which turned into a lunch, than a dinner, turned into a few nights a week at the Baxter Building, where Reed Richards kept quizzing her about Jane, Bruce and Tony’s work, where Ben Grimm showed a little too much interest in the Hulk wanting to know if she thought he could beat him at all sort of thing, where Susan Storm was just like every other women she had met at the Avengers Tower asking for gossip on the people of the other tower.

She wasn’t in love with Johnny and she had made sure he wasn’t in love with her either, but it was easy fun, they knew each other world, they knew it wouldn’t go anywhere even if their misfit group of friends were teasing them all day long about the fact that it had been months already. Johnny was an 18 year old at heart, and she needn’t the fun even though he was frustrating at time.

Like tonight, Captain America and the Falcon were back from their around-the-world-best-friend-search tour and Tony had decided that it deserved a party, a couple party, because in time of peace apparently everyone had coupled up and being with Johnny landed her an invitation. Johnny wasn’t exactly her boyfriend and any other time she would have complain about Pepper and Tony’s meddling in their life but she was finally going to meet Captain America who cared if she had to endure one or two 'couple jokes' until next month.

But Johnny was late, he was always late, mostly because Doom wanted to woo his sister again but not this time, she knew she checked with JARVIS every five minutes for the past half hour. He was so going to go back to the Baxter Building to sleep tonight, no excuses. She is done waiting, she would go up introduce herself to the people she never met before and then humiliate herself by telling them she had been stood up and will not attend this little sextuple date party.

When she got out of the elevator though her thoughts were automatically drowned to the couple just on the outside of the dining room at first she only listened because she was good at gossiping and she knew she would need to distract Susan when she'll get to the Baxter Building to kill her little brother. She didn’t recognize the voices, but they were whispering so it might not mean anything.

“You really don’t get it do you?” The woman said.

“No I don’t, Tony had a nice idea, they are our friends.” The man told her.

“But we’ve been together for weeks, trading texts, calls, it was all good and I get it I truly do, you're a busy man but seriously you think this is the idea I had of a good first date?” The woman complained and Darcy might not know the all story but she was silently encouraging her.

Other voices came to her when someone opened the door closet to them and Darcy decided it was as good a time as any to go in. She turned around the corner and stopped her steps in their track. Johnny was there, in front of her, dressef nicely for once, even though all logic dictates that if she had missed him when she was in the hall he had come flying landing on Tony’s suit landing pad as he often did. She had been wrong though, all wrong about him, he had listen to her, taking into account how important this evening was to her, made an effort.

She threw herself at him, not that they were all that private on other occasions but really this time he deserved it. She kissed him with the passion she usually reserved for his bedroom (better soundproofing). He was surprised and she could understand that, after all she hadn’t even make sure he had seen her before locking lips with him and it was flattering that he wasn’t ready to kiss every women that would just glue her lips to his. But hey she was making an effort here, and he better get out of his shock soon before she started thinking he had something against her because Johnny was never shocked about anything.

After she gave him a few more second and a thoughtful lick of his lower lips he finally get with the program kissing her back with an intensity she had never experience from him before a need to make it more of what it was meant to be, spreading warmth in her, liquid want coursing through her veins. Where did he hide all of this until then? He had never played with her lower lips like that, and his hands they were everywhere at once. She hoped he would never stop, if he continued to lick the nerve on her palate like that, to graze his teeth on the tip of her tongue, to nibble her lip she was going to have an orgasm just by kissing him. Wow, is that a wall? Did he actually backed her up against the wall? That was so hot.

“Steve!” A woman voice cried out from behind them. No idea who Steve was but she could really do without the screaming around them.

“Darcy!” That was weird, she knew that voice. Who cared she had Johnny’s hand on her bottom she couldn’t care less about people yelling at her, or about Stark barfing out behind her, she knew he had sex tapes going around on the internet he had done things way worse than some public groping at a private party.

“Steve! Darcy!” Okay she really didn’t know who Steve was but the voice calling out Darcy sounded like Johnny’s which was not possible because she was pretty sure even The Human Torch couldn’t yell with his tongue down her throat.

She groaned pushing slightly away from him ready to yell at the people around them to mind their damn own business when she locked eyes with him. Thor! Did he have beautiful smiling eyes? She never realized how happy his eyes were, how much light and fun she could see in those deep blue eyes, though he looked sad too and she wanted to reach for this sadness she had never seen before and tear it away from him, make it disappear.

Wow she couldn’t do that, she couldn’t fall in love with Johnny, not because of one amazing kiss or because for once he didn’t seem to hide behind his playfulness, but she still was. She felt like she had forgotten everything he was, he felt all new, and hot. He leaned toward her to get back to kissing her, but she really couldn’t do it, not now or she would just jump him and admit her eternal love to him.

She turned around to complain about the interruption when she was just having some life changing realization. But instead of finding people to blame for distracting her she found Johnny, standing right in front of her, which, she knew he was crazy strong and could be really quick when he put his mind into it but… She looked from the man now against the wall to the man in front of her, going back and forth between the man she was supposed to have kissed, and the man she was actually kissing, and was currently busy being yelled out by a blonde that looked very much like the videos of Sharon Carter she had seen from the commission hearings.

“Oh Crap! I just kissed Captain America” Darcy said a little louder than she expected.

“I don’t think he minded all that much.” She heard Natasha saying way too smug for one of Sharon’s friend.

“No he didn’t.” She heard a man’s voice behind her followed by a slapping noise, and watched a furious former SHIELD agent leave the room toward the elevator.

“You’re planning on following her?” Darcy asked him.

“Depends, you’re planning on following him?” He asked back pointing out behind her shoulder to Johnny following Sharon to the elevator.

Darcy sighed heavily. “You’re fire resistant, right?” She asked Steve, because maybe she should call him Steve.

“I’m sure Tony can figure out something to protect the suit.” Steve told her shrugging.

“Yeah I can totally do that.” Tony told them getting their attention back to the rest of the room.

“Shall we?” Steve holding out his hand to her.

“We shall.” Darcy answered lacing their fingers together and walking toward the table where everyone was waiting for them, grinning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Steve x Darcy. Post Thor TDW. Post Cap TWS
> 
> Tony throws a party. All the avengers reunite again for the first time after the battle of New York. All of them go with their significant other and friends. Tony/Pepper - Clint/natasha - Bruce/Betty? - Thor/Jane…. plus Steve and Sharon who just started dating but are not in their best moment AND Darcy who is waiting in the lobby for her a bit of a jerk boyfriend Johnny Storm to arrive to the party. (johnny is always late for their dates with or without having to go to save the world)  
> Darcy is losing all hope that he will come at all. And she REALLY can’t wait to meet the others avengers!!!! ( MEANWHILE Steve and Sharon have a fight)  
> She goes inside and she sees Johnny?..He was here, all this time? who cares? She throws herself at him and kisses the hell out of him. He seems shocked? Johnny shocked? But soon her doubts were shut up when he kissed her back with equal ferocity.
> 
> The kiss was different, more passionate, There was a need in that kiss that they had never experienced before. it felt right, they felt completed. Darcy was pretty sure she could reach an orgasm with that kiss. Until…  
> Darcy?- she hears johnny calls her but she is kissing him and.. his voice comes from behind?..it has to be her dizzy mind from the kiss until she hears her name again and a…woman?
> 
> Steve!- Steve hears sharon call him angrily.
> 
> They both stop kissing each other in a slow motion until their eyes lock into each other’s eyes. And something just click inside them..like two pieces of a puzzle, that fits perfectly. 
> 
> But then Darcy jumps back and Steve has to resist the urge to reach for her.  
> She looks between Johnny and who the hell is…oh no, no..I just kissed Captain freaking America! and he seems to have a girlfriend, a very angry girlfriend. Oh Thor what the fuck have I done? oh crap, and they have audience.. ( Specially, Natasha, Tony, and Thor)
> 
> All the details from the begining, the kiss, everything and the argument between the 2 couple is up to you.. I like the idea of Thor like magically knowing when 2 persons are meant for each other. After all, He is Frigga’s son! ;) let me know if you want to take this prompt :)
> 
> \-----------
> 
>  
> 
> **Please help me tag this I am sooooo bad at taging. ******


End file.
